Many conventional dry-erase display boards typically include a rectangular dry-erase surface and a tray fixed to one edge of the display board to support markers, erasers, or other items. As such, conventional dry-erase display boards may only be mounted to a wall or other surface in a single orientation—with the tray of the display board oriented substantially horizontally—so that dry-erase markers, erasers, and/or other items may be supported and retained within the tray of the display board. Other conventional dry-erase display boards do not include any tray or structure for supporting or retaining markers, erasers, or other items. This often results in the markers or erasers being misplaced or not readily accessible to a user of the display board.